TMP
|altername = Schmidt Machine Pistol |type = SMG |designer = Steyr Mannlicher |price = $1250 |origin = |source = Basic weapon |date = 19 June 1999 (Counter-Strike BETA 1) |magazine = 30 / 120 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |used = |trpart = |system = tmp |damage = 10 |accuracy = 75% |recoil = 17% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 0% |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |knockback = 13% |stun = 38% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 19 20 (Dragon) |damageC = 19 32 (Dragon) }}Steyr TMP ('''T'actical 'M'achine 'P'istol)'' is a submachine gun exclusive to Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview TMP fires 30 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum ammunition through a nondetachable silencer, making it quiet and good for silent missions. However, its penetration power is relatively weak and inaccurate in long range. It is cheap, has moderate recoil, very high fire rate, light weight, low damage and can be reloaded in short time. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Very high rate of fire *As light as the Seal knife *Short reload time for a sub-machine gun *Cheap price *Cheap ammo *High stun power *Free Disadvantages *Less accurate in long range *Purchasable only for Counter-Terrorists *Very low damage *High recoil Tactics using TMP *Use TMP in small maps such as Office and Another Episode. It's only effective in close range due to its poor accuracy. Variants ; TMP Dragon A variant which can be only obtained via special events of New Year. It has a built-in silencer. It can be purchased by the Terrorist too. Singapore/Malaysia= Collect a serial number card of 2, 0, 1 and 4 to get TMP Dragon permanently. The tips were similar to Indonesia region. |-| Indonesia= Collect a serial number card of 2, 0, 1 and 4 to get TMP Dragon permanently. Release date ; TMP Dragon *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 January 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 18 December 2013. *Indonesia: 18 December 2013. Cost report Comparison to MAC-10 Advantages *Cheaper (-$150) *Lower recoil (-2%) *More reserve ammo (+20) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$5) *Faster reload (-1.0 second) *More accurate (+1%) Neutral *Same rate of fire (92%) *Both do not affect player's speed when wielded *Same clip size (30) Disadvantages *Does lower damage (-8) Gallery TMP= tmp viewmodel.png|View model File:Tmp_worldmodel.png|World model File:Tmp_shopmodel.png|Shop model Tmp.gif|Store preview File:Tmp_hud_on.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Cs italy 20120919 1520400.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound |-| Dragon= File:Tmpdragon_viewmodel.png|View model File:Tmp_dragon_worldmdl_hd.png|World model Tmpdragon .png|Gerard with TMP Dragon tmpdragonkp.png|South Korea poster 20130218ss_5.jpg|China poster File:Tmpdragon_cannon_promo_japan.jpg|Japan poster Cannon tmpdragon poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Cannon tmpdragon INAposter.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Tmpdramp7uniclawcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Ruongbauvattet.jpg|Vietnam poster Zs deadend 20120124 1323540.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Tmpdragon_hud.png|HUD icon TMP Dragon reload sound |-| Trivia *Unlike most weapon variants, TMP Dragon has its own unique animations, reload sounds and textures. *The silencer is very long when viewed as a shop model, but seems shorter in first-person view. *In the Letter Collecting Event, the last letter for TMP Dragon is the easiest number to obtain. Its rarity is lower than normal items, meaning that it should take a few Code Decoders in order to obtain the last letter for it. *During the early stages of Counter-Strike, the TMP had an idle animation, which was removed in Counter-Strike 1.6, but it appears again in Counter-Strike: Source. *When drawing or reloading, characters' hands will never pull the slide. This can be explained as TMP in real-life when shoot the last round, the bolt will lock in place. When inserting the new magazine, he/she just need to press the release button near the ejection port so that the bolt will be released & load a new round. External links *Steyr TMP at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:9mm user Category:Steyr Category:Austrian weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Standard weapons Category:Weapons Category:Free weapon